Protecting his six
by Leigh59
Summary: Gibbs goes to Tony's home after Bury your dead.


_A/N: I know this is past its prime but it just won't leave me alone. .. Bury your dead._

He walked out of the director's office angry, very angry. He wasn't sure who he was angrier with, Jenny or himself, for being roped into the undercover op in the first place.

He made his way to his desk opening the drawer he grabbed his sig and badge closing the drawer with more force than necessary the sound reverberating in the bullpen.

He didn't get two steps before he was blocked by both Ziva and McGee. A profiler he is not, but what he is, is a cop and a good one. The kind that at the end of day still has the ability to read people is what has kept him alive and safe all these years.

"We are waiting." Ziva says.

"For what? Christmas?"

"Why you didn't you tell us of your undercover op?" McGee tells him

"Yes you should have told us, we have the right to know these things." Ziva tells him with a sneer.

He looks at them blinking just once in order to clear his head and get control of his temper. "Let me get this straight, you two, as junior members of this team want to be consulted and informed about what I as senior agent and second in command of this unit, do?"

He laughs out loud not realizing they have gathered an audience. " I just have one question for you two what part of undercover assignment and need to know, don't you understand? What I am ordered to do by the director, the SecNav, yes I've done undercover work for him in the past, or any other of the alpha-bets that request that I do work for them is between me and them, and anyone else they read in."

He looks up and sees both Gibbs and the director standing there neither of them making a move to come down and join them. Looking back to Ziva and McGee he stares until they move to one side giving him the room he needs to get by.

Turning back after taking three steps, reading the expression on Ziva's face, one that he knows well, then on her sidekicks. "Ziva if you come to my home and pick the lock, I'll have you arrested for breaking an entry and trespassing. Don't come I won't let you in."

He looks at Tim and sighs softly. "I thought I trained you better than that McGee. I'm sorry I didn't do a better job." Tony walks away before either of them say anything.

Gibbs walks slowly down the hallway in Tony's apartment building. Using his key he opens the door slowly. He finds the apartment neat as a pin just like always. Some things that you learn in your youth never leave, after all the years that Tony spent in the military academy it is just second nature now to keep his home neat and tidy.

He can hear the shower going and Tony singing in the shower a sad melancholy song. Gibbs continues on his way to the kitchen, passing the dinning table he is not surprised to see that Tony has the table set for two.

On the stove he can see a pot of hearty soup simmering on the back burner and four slices of thick bread on a sheet pan ready to be heated it the oven. He stirs the soup inhaling deeply as the spoon moves through chunks of meat, pasta and veggies all in a rich tomato infused beef broth. Hearing a noise he turns around to see the coffee maker start drip a slow stream into the waiting pot.

"Can you pour me a cup too?" Tony asks as Gibbs pours coffee into his cup. Without even looking over Gibbs reaches in the cupboard for anther cup.

Pushing the cup and sugar bowl toward Tony, Gibbs take a long hard look at his agent, dressed in sweat pants and a tee shirt, his hair still damp.

"You have a nasty bruise, did you see Ducky?"

"No, I just didn't want to listen to Ducky lecture me. I called Brad he gave me a quick once over. I'm fine I just have a really bad headache."

Gibbs nods his head understanding completely Ducky as sweet as he is has a tendency to be overbearing at times.

After serving the soup Gibbs waits for Tony to take the bread out of the oven before starting. They eat in silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony drops his spoon at looks at him in shock. "Breaking your own rule, that's a first for you. What do you have to be sorry for? You did nothing wrong."

"I should have know she was up to some thing. "

"You're not a mind reader Boss, even though you think you are at times. She is who she is, I just happened to get caught in her web this time."

"Still."

"Do you know why the ABC's keep asking for me? Why I get offers to leave NCIS all the time? I'm a good at undercover work, comes from having so many masks and being able to hide behind them."

Gibbs knows, he knows all to well just how good Tony is, he just hates the fact that Jenny used him then tossed him aside like yesterday's garbage. He also knows when it is best to change the topic of conversation, at least for now.

"DiNozzo, about your car?"

"I'll have one at the end of the week. I called the CIA talked to Kort's boss. Told him that if my car wasn't replaced with one just like it, I'd send you and your sidekick better known as Fornell to talk to them. You two have a reputation of not playing nice with others when alone but together you are a force to be feared or admired for your tenacity."

"It would have been fun going after them and Kort for doing that to your car." Gibbs admits.

After the dishes were done they made themselves comfortable in the living room sipping coffee with a plate of cookies, Tony bought from an agent's daughter, sitting on the coffee table.

"Jenny was right you know, I should never have let it get that far. I loved her Jethro, I really loved her. I think I could have made a life with her, now all I have left is a shell of a burnt car and a bad taste in my mouth for doing a number on a good woman."

He leans his head back and inhales deeply trying to get control of his emotions. "No words of wisdom from the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Tony asks softly the tone of voice expressing respect and admiration in it.

"No, no words of wisdom. Tony you're not a rookie at undercover, you played with fire and got in too deep. The love you felt for her was real, I know how you feel. It will take time for the pain to fade. Sometimes it never goes away completely, part of you will always feel like a cad."

He looks at his friend and sees Tony start to surrender to the exhaustion that the last few months have left him dealing with. "Did Dr. Pitt give you anything for your headache?"

"Yeah I even had it filled." Tony replies honestly.

"Take it Tony, you stay home tomorrow. I'll get Ducky to clear you to come back to work."

"No need Brad gave me a note, to give to you, in fact, it's on the piano."

"Go to bed." Gibbs order, he sees Tony look at the door and sigh.

"Don't worry no one will be coming to see you. I made sure of it before I left today."

"Thanks boss."

Gibbs waits until he is sure that Tony is sleeping before he leaves. Locking the door with care. He places his hand on the door "Sleep well Tony, I have your six." he whispers. Leaving quickly he sweeps the building and the parking lot looking for any one arrant enough to defy his orders to stay away. Finding no one he climbs into his car and settles down for the night just in case, for Tony's six is more important than being comfortable at the moment.


End file.
